


Choice Is Yours

by Higuchimon



Series: Red Zinnias [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diversity Writing Challenge, Firestarter Healer AU, Gen, M/M, non-consensual drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Edo will choose his own Firestarter - if he ever finds one that matches him.  But not everyone is willing to wait for him to make a decision.
Series: Red Zinnias [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805989
Kudos: 5





	Choice Is Yours

**Title:** Choice Is Yours  
**Characters:** Edo, Saiou, Mizuchi, OC|| **Ship:** N/A [tiny hint of what could be future Edo x Saoiu]  
**Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 3,500  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO GX, Firestarter/Healer AUs, F2, 1-shot with no dividers  
**Notes:** This takes place about six months before the start of season two. It's some world-building for the most part. If you have questions, I will strive to answer them. Also, there is non-consensual drugging in this.  
**Summary:** Edo will choose his own Firestarter - if he ever finds one that matches him. But not everyone is willing to wait for him to make a decision.

* * *

Edo didn’t like sitting around in gardens, doing nothing in particular. Of course, there was never the Healer born who simply sat in a garden and did nothing, even if they weren’t moving. Sitting in the garden meant that they absorbed the energy of the earth, storing it to use later if they needed to heal someone, or taking care of a different gaden. Healers and the earth and the products thereof were inextricably twined about one another. 

But even just sitting and absorbing wasn’t what he wanted to do. He’d already caught DD up on his latest duels – his string of victories in the pros didn’t look to end any time soon – and he’d also checked in with Saiou. There wasn’t anything new going on there. 

So now he sat with his laptop and prowled around the internet searching for any hints of the Ultimate D. He picked up most of his information there, only going out to check in person when he’d achieved enough to be certain whoever his current target was had _some_ interesting card. 

Over the last few months he’d caught card thieves and false card creators who had a dozen Blue-Eyes White Dragons, four with cards that had been deemed unplayable by official regulations, and two duelists who liked to steal the decks of those they defeated in the back alleyways. He had a few leads that he suspected would lead him to the fabled underground duels at some point. So far he didn’t have enough information to know where to go. 

He lazily prowled through some of the darker, more mysterious areas of the internet with one hand, while with the other he ran a finger over one of his favorite flowers - orange lilies. It quivered under his touch, nuzzling against his fingers. He’d grown this particular bush since he’d Bloomed at the age of six. 

Well, he’d Bloomed at six. He’d planted the orange lilies a few months after that. Wherever he spent time, he made certain that a cutting of the bush took root and grew. 

He moved his hand away from the laptop long enough to pick up his cup of tea and sipped at it. The moment he did, he knew something wasn’t right – he knew every flavor that his tea could and should have, and this wasn’t it. He set it down at once, staring at it, eyes narrowed. 

There were few moments when he regretted not cultivating any close bonds with other Healers. Not many approved of his driving quest for revenge and none of those close to him – he shuddered at the sensation that ran through him and swept the tea cup off of the plate, sending it crashing to the ground. 

Mizuchi. He needed to talk to Mizuchi. Now that he’d drunk it, his own powers weren’t going to work on it. He’d be happier if someone had tried to _poison_ him. He could laugh that off – the poison hadn’t been invented that could affect a Healer beyond a few moments of queasiness. Some of the strongest Healers made a habit of lacing their own food with poison for the flavor. 

But this wasn’t a poison. This was a drug that went by a thousand names throughout the world, and each name boiled down to one meaning: forced bond. 

It had been a strong dose. He’d barely had a sip of it and already his pulse pounded and his heart raced and he didn’t want a Firestarter anywhere _near_ him right now. Not that he’d ever wanted them near him, but this was different. 

Mizuchi. No – not just Mizuchi. Edo staggered to his feet, barely noticing that his laptop tipped over, and stumbled his way out of his garden. He closed his eyes and rested for a few seconds on the gateway, trying to breathe and not having a great deal of luck doing it. With every moment it became harder to think. 

No. He had to focus. He had to find Saiou and Mizuchi. Mizuchi would be able to clear the drug out of his system and Saiou would be able to find whoever did this to him. 

The flowers whispered to one another and to him. Their words weren’t as clear as they’d been only a short time earlier, but then one word made it through his muddled hearing. 

_Firestarter._

Not what he wanted to hear. Not now. Though he bared his teeth in a savage smirk at the same time. Whoever this was, this had to be the one who’d dosed his tea. Why else would they be there _now_ when he would be at his most vulnerable? 

His hand dropped down and he could feel the lump of a cell phone in his pocket. He tried to get to it, his fingers twitching, but he couldn’t get a grip on the phone and it tumbled to the ground even as he pulled it. Edo wasn’t one to swear that often but a few words that he wouldn’t have wanted many others to hear tumbled from his lips as well. 

All right. He could still think, even if it wasn’t very well, and the points remained clear – he needed to get out of here and he needed to get to Saiou, who could call Mizuchi. He needed to stay as far away from every Firestarter until he could get the drug cleared out of his system. 

For a second he wondered if he should just stay in his garden – where he would be protected by every single plant in there – and try again to contact Saiou. His lip curled at the thought of just cowering there, no matter how safe he would be. 

He could feel that Firestarter getting closer, though. The flame burned in his mind, clear and bright and possessive, wanting him and he would have none of it. So he pushed himself forward, stumbling down the hallway to the elevator. He wasn’t sure of where the Firestarter was – he couldn’t track them very well when every second that passed increased his desire to _find_ that Firestarter and throw himself into their arms, regardless of who they were. 

That was the peril of the bonding drug. It could force a bond on anyone regardless of their desires. All it would need would be for that Firestarter to find him and touch him and the bonding process would begin. 

The very thought of doing that, of bonding to someone that he had not _chosen_ sickened Edo. He would rather bond to a _Frostflame_ than bond to anyone else because they wanted him and he didn’t want them. 

So now he stumbled on farther, dragging in breaths by force of will. He knew where to find Saiou. He was three buildings over, behind a few bodyguards that would never have let anyone who wasn’t Edo see him. Not that Saiou _needed_ them. He would always know if anything were going to happen. 

Perhaps Saiou had foreseen this. Edo couldn’t be certain of that. He couldn’t be certain of anything right now. He simply forged ahead, his heart rate faster and faster with the effort. 

“Edo Phoenix.” A Voice that he’d never heard before. A Voice laid with flame and fire, a Voice that like the voice of any Firestarter was that of fire incarnate. Not all of them made a point of it. This one did. It was a voice of flaming black velvet, rich and refined and demanding. “You’re not well. You should come here. I can make you feel _much_ better.” 

Oh, he knew exactly who this was. Not by name; this wasn’t a person that he recognized. But from what they said and the way one hand reached for him, he knew who they were. 

The one who had done this to him. Or hired it done; there were always those who could break the law for their own benefit. Edo almost wished that he _had_ bonded either to a true Firestarter or to a Fire Cat. Either one of those would protect him from this fool – probably by turning them into a small pile of ashes, easily swept up and thrown into the trash. 

“No,” he croaked, his throat dry already. The drug had that effect, among others. It was meant to cause the victim to drink more, presumably of the drugged liquid, and reduce whatever resistance they’d been able to keep. 

What made this more annoying than anything else right now was that this Firestarter stood between him and the elevator. What was second most annoying was that he couldn’t get hold of the plants in his garden. He was too far from them. He wasn’t sure right now if staying there would have been better or not. But he’d made his choice and he would slug through it no matter what. 

The Firestarter laughed softly and took a lazy step forward. “I don’t think you have that many options. I put enough into that tea of yours so that we’ll be very _happily_ bonded by tomorrow. Where else do you think you can go?” A lash of a smile that conveyed a disgusting sense of pleasure. “You’ll feel much better after we bond. You’re exactly the right type for me, and I for you.” 

Edo took a step back. He tried to remember the layout of the building. There should be another exit from there, one that would lead to the ground floor and a way he could get to Saiou's as fast as possible. The closer this Firestarter got, though, the harder it was for him to keep his focus on what he wanted. Those flames _beckoned_ , strong and burning and demanding. 

“I wouldn’t have had to do this if you hadn’t turned me down at the mixer,” the Firestarter said, speaking as if this were a very normal interaction. Again another step was taken and again Edo shifted backwards. Under normal circumstances, he would have either summoned one of his favored plants or simply made a leap out the nearest window, trusting to his skills and strength to see him safely to the bottom. 

Now, with his reactions spinning out of control and it becoming more and more difficult to string words together, he had to find another way to get out of this. The burning desire to find Saiou remained at the top of his thoughts, but doing so wasn’t as easy as thinking so. 

“The mixer...” Oh. Yes. He remembered, ever so vaguely, now. There were plenty of mixers for Healers and Firestarters to find suitable folks to bond with. Not all of them did, but the Guild rather insisted that every Healer and Firestarter attend at least one a year. He’d gotten his for the year out of the way as soon as possible. 

And he did remember this Firestarter now. Not the name – he didn’t think they’d ever been formally introduced – but he vividly recalled being approached, with this Firestarter addressing him as if Edo had existed in stasis for all of his life before now, merely waiting for the “perfect” Firestarter – who clearly this Firestarter believed themselves to be – to approach him. 

“Oh, yes. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you for _such_ a long time now. And you turned me down.” Thin lips twisted. “I’m the only Firestarter for you. You’re the only Healer for me. I’m terribly sorry that I have to do it this way but you’re being _so_ stubborn.” Again that twisting. “I suppose you have reason to be, of course. But you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” 

There were times when Edo wished he’d been born a Firestarter instead of a Healer. If he had, then right now he would have easily incinerated someone saying this to him. Just on the edges of his awareness he could sense his garden’s fury rising. If only they were closer - 

Somehow, and he wasn’t certain if this Firestarter was just too close to him already and he hadn’t noticed or something else, they were within touching distance. They hadn’t touched yet; he thought they were enjoying how furious he was and what would happen if they _did_ touch him. 

He didn’t wait another second. He couldn’t. All that needed to happen was just one brush between them and he’d be overwhelmed by those flames, unable to get himself away from them. So he did what they would not expect him to do. 

Edo darted forward. It still took more effort than he wanted to breathe, and he had to writhe around to make certain that no skin on skin contact happened. The Firestarter’s eyes widened and one hand began to move, reaching to grab him, and Edo dropped down low, rolling forward until he found himself out of reach and much closer to the elevator. 

“You’re not going to be able to get out of here. I have friends,” the Firestarter warned, that sickeningly seductive voice taunting at him. “Even if you get down to the ground floor, they’ll find you and bring you back to me. Or even better, take you to _my_ home so we can start bonding.” 

Edo’s stomach churned and he couldn’t have said if it was because of what they said or if the drug just affected his stomach that badly. It didn’t make a great deal of difference. “Unwilling bonding is punishable by law,” he grated out, fingers scrambling to find the elevator buttons. 

“I have to be caught first,” the Firestarter replied smugly. “And even then, you’d have to try to press charges and I don’t think you’re going to be in any condition to do so after we’re bonded. Not to mention there’s not a single Firestarter in this entire region that I couldn’t take in a firefight.” 

“Perhaps. But there are other ways that combat can be held and I don’t think you can win at all of them.” 

Edo’s eyes widened at the sound of that voice. Smooth in its own way, like tea, and ever so welcome now. 

Though he didn’t have the _faintest_ idea of how Saiou got there in the first place. The elevator hadn’t opened. There were stairs, but why would Saiou take the stairs? 

It didn’t matter. Saiou stood there, just a few steps to Edo’s left, and he moved forward. From behind him came Mizuchi, hurrying over to Edo and resting one hand on his forehead. Edo would have paid more attention to what she was doing if most of his attention wasn’t taken up by Saiou. 

Saiou stood there, his violet eyes staring intently at the Firestarter, who sneered back. 

“And who do you think _you_ are? This one’s mine. You can’t have him.” 

Saiou shook his head. He almost seemed regretful. Edo didn’t think that he was. He’d seen Saiou regretful and this wasn’t it. 

“I’d never take Edo against his will. Nor will I allow you to do so.” Saiou raised his head slowly and met the Firestarter’s furious gaze directly. “I’ve already disposed of your associates below. And now it is time for you.” 

The Firestarter started to open their mouth, as if to protest. Not a single word escaped those lips, however. Nor could they move, though Edo could see them straining to. Fear started filling their eyes. 

Good. Let them be afraid. 

Edo wasn’t entirely certain of what Saiou did. Mizuchi moved in front of him so he couldn’t see, her fingers resting on his forehead. Her Fire Cat, Hina, sat beside him, offering support and nothing more. Edo wondered if perhaps he should find a Fire Cat of his own. He’d never wanted one before, never thought he could find one that would truly match him, just like a Firestarter had never matched him… 

If only Saiou were a Firestarter. Now _that_ he would consider. 

When Saiou moved back from the other, the Firestarter’s eyes were glazed and shoulders slumped. Slowly they moved forward, but they didn’t so much as glance at Edo as they headed to the elevator. 

“They’ll never attempt something like this again,” Saiou said, coming over to Edo and Mizuchi. “In fact, I believe that they will completely rethink their life and decide to return to their hometown instead of attempting to grasp what is forever beyond their reach.” 

Edo blinked a little. He knew how Saiou's power could overwhelm the minds of others – he’d seen it before, though only on rare occasions. He’d just never seen it used to clearly in defense of _him_. 

Of course, no one had ever tried to force a bond on him before either. 

Mizuchi held out a hand to him as she got up. “We should go back to your garden,” she said quietly. ‘You’ll need to rest there to work the remainder of the drug out of you. I’ll make you some _good_ tea as well. And find out how he got that drug into yours.” 

Edo wanted to know that as well. That added another thought to the concept of bonding to a Fire Cat. It would be all but impossible to slip something like this past a Fire Cat. 

“Also, I cleared a lot of it out of you, but there will still be side effects. You’re going to feel very much like cuddling to the nearest Firestarter you can find for the next few days until it gets out of you,” Mizuchi said, touching one finger to his chin before she turned to her brother. “I think you should reschedule his next two duels.” 

Saiou considered for a few moments before he nodded. Edo very much wanted to ask how he’d known and how he’d gotten there in the nick of time. But as much as he felt better from Mizuchi’s ministrations, he couldn’t quite yet bring himself to coherent speech. The idea of _cuddling_ mildly revolted him, especially since he knew quite well that he’d never want that if it weren’t for the drug. 

Edo started to reach for Saiou's hand. Saiou hesitated for a few moments before he reached out to take it, his eyes flicking briefly over to Mizuchi and then back to Edo. At the touch of their hands, Edo shivered all over. He’d always known that Saiou had a special warmth to him, one that wasn’t quite a Firestarter’s warmth. But right now, there didn’t seem to be much of a difference. 

Saiou and Mizuchi helped him back into his garden step by step. Edo wanted to stay awake. He wanted to ask questions and get answers, but his body had other ideas. Mizuchi helped him settle down on his favorite stretch of soft moss, the orange lilies and red zinnias nodding over him. Being in here would drain away the drugs and restore his mental balance over a period of hours or days. He would be himself again – and not clinging to someone else – as soon as possible. 

He kept hold of Saiou's hand the whole time. It felt far better than it should have. Not on the level of a bond; but comforting and reassuring. He could trust Saiou. He _did_ trust Saiou. 

Saiou would never hurt him. Saiou promised to help him find whoever had murdered his father and stolen the Ultimate D. Saiou guided him in the Pro Leagues. Part of why he’d never chosen a Firestarter was the knowledge if he were truly meant to bond to someone, Saiou would have already told him who it was. Since Saiou hadn’t told him, then there wasn’t anyone. 

And for that, he would do whatever Saiou needed him to do. 

“How did you get here?” Edo managed to wrench the words from his lips, even as Saiou settled a soft blanket over him. He’d never felt this comfortable in his entire life. He’d be asleep in no time. But first, he just had to know. 

“I sensed something wasn’t right with you. I tried to call but you didn’t answer.” Saiou settled cross-legged next to him, still holding Edo's hand in his own. “I contacted Mizuchi and came over to you.” 

Edo nodded, his eyes trying to close and he forced themselves snot to. “I want to go to the Cat Adoption Center. I think – I think I need a Cat.” 

Saiou agreed. “I think it’s time. I’m certain they have one that will be to your taste.” 

So far as Edo cared, that meant there would be one. No doubts about it. Now he just had to find them. He thought he would want to ask more questions, but none of them came to mind now. Instead he closed his eyes and let himself drift off into the deep embrace of sleeping off the drugs. 

And all through the hours of his sleeping, he kept his hand in Saiou's, and dreams filled his mind of days long past and days that might be to come, not one of them he remembered when he finally opened his eyes. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I enjoyed writing this. And I know who Edo's Firestarter will be. Also, orange lilies mean 'revenge' in flower language and red zinnias 'loyalty'. Finally, I'm not ruling out a companion fic that would tell this from Saiou's point of view.


End file.
